


Lover

by Berytni



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, Song: Lover (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berytni/pseuds/Berytni
Summary: Rollins and Carisi throw a New Year’s Eve party in their new apartment together and the night feels so perfect, he considers making her his forever. Loosely based on Taylor Swift’s song “Lover”.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on Tumblr (floralparanormal), but I wanted to add this to my ~archive. Thanks for reading!

“Won’t everyone think it’s weird our Christmas tree is still up?”

Rollins stood in the center of the living room, staring at the colorful lights that reflected off of glass bulbs and photographs of her two daughters. The tree was immaculate for their New York City apartment, but she moved in over the summer and Carisi wanted to make sure Jesse and Billie had the perfect first Christmas all together. He emerged from the kitchen. Instead of his suit jacket, he had a red apron on over his clothes. They were hosting a New Year’s Eve party for their friends and family, and everyone would arrive shortly.

“Nah, they’ll think it’s nice,” he said, polishing the champaign flute in his hand with a towel. He held up the glass to the light before putting it down on the coffee table and swinging the towel over his shoulder. “But, not as nice as you look tonight.”

Rollins turned her head back and watched the true host of this party approach her. Carisi wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in before kissing her cheek. Rollins leaned into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. She was a true sight to be seen with her hair pulled back and a dress that hugged her just right.

“Plus, this is our place. It can come down when I get over how lucky I am,” he said, reaching his other arm out to touch a photograph on the tree of him, Jesse, and Billie. 

Rollins picked up her head. He drove her nuts, but his romantics never failed to warm her heart. “Don’t you have cannolis to fill?” It was a joke, but also not.

“Mom’s bringing them,“ he said. "Here, come let me make you a drink.”

The assistant district attorney took his girlfriend by one hand, the champagne flute in the other, and led Rollins to the kitchen. He had been finishing up a veal bolognese to serve their guests with, which was simmering on the stove. Rollins parted from Carisi to check on Jesse and Billie at the kitchen table as he turned down the burners. Their nanny would be at the party to help them keep an eye on the girls and Noah Benson. Rollins smoothed the tops of their little blonde heads and when she turned around, Carisi had two fingers of scotch for her.

“May we always be this close,” he said, clinking their glasses together. Rollins smiled and took a sip. He was awfully sweet tonight. She kept the glass close to her face as she watched her partner longingly.

There was a knock at the door.

Carsi threw back the rest of his drink before handing Rollins the glass. Here we go. He started towards the front of the house to greet their guests.

“Sonny. Apron,” she called out, before giggling to herself.

He spun around towards their bedroom instead to put on his jacket. Shaking her head, Rollins finished her drink and put their glasses in the sink to open the door herself.

The rest of their guests slowly trickled in afterward. After a couple more drinks, Rollins became the life of the party. Carisi had been chatting with his buddy from the Queen’s DA office, but he took a moment to pause and take everything in. He watched the love of his life illuminated by Christmas tree lights smile and laugh, surrounded by every single important person in their lives. New Year’s Eve was one of New York’s biggest parties, but there was no place he’d rather be than home with her. He had been thinking about making tonight the night. They’d been in love for three summers, and he wanted every single last one of them. Rollins caught him starting and she too captured the scene and the feeling of his loving eyes on her.

Ten minutes before midnight, Carisi disappeared from the party. This hadn’t been the plan. Actually, he never had a plan, but he had bought the ring a year ago. Rollins and her daughters were the plan.

A sliver of Times Square could be seen from their living room. Rollins had also put on one of the New Years’ specials for the countdown. Carisi found her alone for the first time all night. They had both been busy hosting. He handed her one of the champagne flutes, three-quarters of the way full, he had polished earlier and kept one for himself. Jesse and Billie fell asleep hours ago.

When it became the final moments before the New Year, Carisi took her glass and reached to put hers and his on a nearby table. When be brought his arms back, he put his hands on her hips and pulled himself against her. In turn, Rollins wrapped her arms around his neck, and when the clock hit midnight they brought their lips together. The room erupted around them, but it was like no one else was around. They kissed a few times, each take a little sweeter. It was a new year. She never wanted to let him go, and as they pulled their faces away, she didn’t.

“What if I proposed right now?” Carisi softly asked, his face still inches from hers.

“I’d shoot you,” she chuckled, stroking his cheeks, smiling as she looked down. He let go of one of her hips to tilt her chin back up. His eyes were wide, vulnerable, and soft. “You’re serious.”

Remaining close, he reached into his pocket for the little black velvet box and concealed it tightly in his hand until it was between them. He couldn’t tell if she was angry, scared, mesmerized, or all three as she looked away. Carisi prepared to back down, apologize, and blame that extra glass of champagne for even thinking about pulling this kind of stunt in front of everyone.

“I’d say yes,” she whispered through an exhale of a deep breath. In what felt like hours, she looked back up at him.

“What?”

Carisi had heard her, but he just hadn’t believed it. Rollins reached up to give him a peck on the lips before nodding and taking a small step back. Suddenly Carisi felt a little nervous himself. He took an audible breath before slowly lowering himself down to one knee. The room erupted once more. Carisi grinned and laughed at everyone’s reaction as Rollins fought to hold back tears. He was so magnetic, lovely, and hers.

“You went from my partner to my lover, and now, Amanda Rollins, will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

“Yeah,” she sniffed, nodding and patting her tears with the back of her hand, trying to keep it together. “I love you, Sonny. Yes.”

He stood up and placed the ring on her left hand. Carisi had been there the last time Rollins had been proposed to. They had come a long way since then, but it had finally been his turn, and as it turned out, they would be that close forever and ever.


End file.
